


Jessie's Backstory

by peachy_writes



Category: MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_writes/pseuds/peachy_writes
Summary: This is the backstory for the  main character of one of my upcoming stories. Beware this backstory does have some triggering stuff that includes ab#s!ve p@re*ts, loved ones dy!ng, and swearing. If you are sensitive to those subjects please do not read this/proceed with caution.
Relationships: Jessie/Oliver





	Jessie's Backstory

{JESSIE:AGE 6} {LIAM:AGE 5} {DAD:AGE 34} {MOM:AGE 32}

Jessie had always moved around when she was younger. With her mom always at work, and her dad in the military, it became kind of lonely. She had to try and find ways to entertain herself until her mother came home. She had a hard time trying to figure out what to do, until a new neighbor came by. Her parents had left a welcome gift for him, so she figured she should bring it over. She walked over to his house cheerfully and knocked on the door. A boy around the same age as her opened the door. He had brunette, fluffy, hair and eyes like a tree in the fall. "Hello! My name is Jessie, what is yours?" Jessie said gleefully. "That's a pretty name, mine is Liam!", "Thanks!" replied Jessie. "Wanna go to the park?" said Liam, "Sure!" Jessie replied. They walked to the park, talking about all of the fun things they would do there. Once they arrived they saw no one there, except this group of older kids. "Ooo, let's go play with the older kids!" said Jessie, "No! Older kids are mean!" said Liam in a scared way. "They can't be THAT bad. Cmon!" Jessie started pulling Liam by the arm towards the older kids. "Hi! My name is Jessie, and this is Liam. Can we play with you guys?" she said to the older kids. The older kids smiled in an evil way when they said this, which scared Liam half to death. "Sure...Let's play a game called Hide and Seek." one of the older kids said. "That sounds so fun!" Jessie said playfully. Liam on the other hand, did not see this as fun. "Jessie, maybe we shouldn't-" one of the older kids grabbed his arm, "Awhh, but why? It's going to be fun..." "Yea Liam, playing with older kids is fun!" she said, oblivious to what they were going to do. "I'll count." said another older kid," I'm betting they don't even know how to count.." he mumbled. "What was that?" Jessie said in confusion, "Oh, nothing..." the older kid said grumply. "I'll be counting to 60. Now, go hide everyone." said the same kid. He started to count, and everyone scrambled to their hiding spots. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...and 1!" the kid grabbed a near-by stick. It looked like it had been in a corrupted rose bush. It had thorns all over, the end was pointy like a shark's teeth. He started walking around, looking everywhere until he found one of his friends. "C'mon, let's go look for those gross kids." the other older kid said. She had a very annoying high pitched voice, that even all of her friends couldn't stand it. He couldn't help but plug his ears when she talked. "Why are you plugging your ears?" she said, in her very annoying voice. Jessie and Liam started whispering across from each other about her voice. This caught the older girl's attention. "Do you hear that?" she said, "Yes, I actually do. I think it might be those kids...." replied the older boy. "Well let's go find the rest first, I wouldn't want them to miss out on all the fun." he said. They went around and found everyone, except for Jessie and Liam. Once everyone was found, it was obvious where they were since the kids kept whispering. "We are such good hiders, They haven't found us yet!" said Jessie, "Yea, I can't believe it!" they both giggled. The group of older kids were walking slowly towards them, until they reached their hiding spot. 'Oh no, I think they found us..' Liam said in his mind. The seeker squatted down right next to them, "Found you.." he said. He lightly hit Jessie's arm with the stick and she yelped out in pain. "What was that for? It hurt!" she said, "Oh, it's gonna hurt a lot more when we are finished with you kids." he said. An hour passed when one of the older kids' parents came to the park. "What are you doing?!" the dad of the seeker said. The older kid was caught off guard and fell back "N-nothing.." he said, "Oh your gonna get it wh-" the dad was cut off by Jessie, "Hey! Don't say that to him!" "What are you doing?!" Liam asked her in shock. "Run, I'm distracting them." she whispered to him. He started running and hid behind the slide, watching them. He didn't want to see his new friend get hurt. 'Huh?" said the older kid. "I can say whatever I want to that beast! He is MY son." said the dad. You could tell he was getting p***ed. "Scram little girl. Now for you." he pointed to the boy, "Get your a** over here. We are going home." Jessie ran off to Liam. Jessie didn't notice how awful the dad was towards his son, but Liam did. He knew what kind of dad that was. "Maybe we should help that older kid." Liam suggested. "They hit us! No way are we going back." Jessie replied. "It's getting late, we should go home." she said. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Jess Jess." the little boy giggled. "I like that name!" replied Jessie, "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" They played for hours everyday, and whenever the older kids came around Jessie always jokingly teased the leader of the group about how they would get his dad. She never understood why he became so terrified, but Liam did. That's why he didn't joke about it. They had so much fun at the park throughout the years, and they started developing a crush on each other. Finally Liam asked Jessie to the 6th grade dance, and she obviously said yes. They started dating and everything was happy. Their relationship always reminded Liam's dad of him and his mother's relationship. Jessie thought it was cute when his dad would say that, but Liam sure didn't. One day when they were walking home they were talking about their relationship and Liam's mom and dad's relationship a lot more than they usually did. His dad overheard the conversation. The next day Liam didn't show up to school. He was reported missing. All of her classmates were crying, but she was balling her eyes out the whole day. A few days later she was walking home and happened to hear a noise in the alley. She looked into the dark shadows of the alley and saw a figure holding something. She squinted and realized the figure was putting a trash bag into the garbage bin. This seemed normal but once her eyes adapted to the dark she realized it was Liam's dad. 'What is he doing with that bag?' she thought. She smelled the air and it made her nose burn. It smelled like there was a rotting corpse. She looked closer at the bag and noticed red on it. 'Wait a second...Liam has been missing for days. His dad has a trash bag that looks like something big is in it, it smells horrible, and there are red stains on the bag.' as soon as she connected the dots her face went pale. She couldn't believe it, he was really dead. And who she thought was an amazing father was most certainly not amazing at all. She called the police and explained everything. "We will be there soon ma'am." the dispatcher said. "Please, hurry.." Jessie said in a panic, while trying not to be too loud. She heard rustling around behind her, and then an unfamiliar voice started speaking, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said a female voice in the alley, "Sh*t!" Jessie heard the father say. She could hear a woman breathing heavily and running to Jessie's direction. She knew what she had to do. She ran over and grabbed the nearest, heaviest thing she could find and hid at the entry of the alley the way the dad and the woman were going. As soon as she saw Liam's dad come out she smacked him on the back of the head with the object she grabbed. He fell to the ground, blood gushing out his head. Jessie was terrified, but felt a wave of relief when she heard police sirens. A tall, thin, female police officer came out of the car and rushed over to her. She looked at the man on the ground and grabbed her walky-talky, "We have a 10-47 code on the south corner of Main St." she looked at Jessie, "Are you okay ma'am?" the police officer asked, "Yes I am." she replied.


End file.
